Butcher (Mephitisoid) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = "The Butcher" | CurrentAliasRef = (by the Shi'ar) | Aliases = "The Mephisitoid", (misspelled)Stuart Vandal's statement "He", "the Chief" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = A band of pheromone-controlled Scottish; Ally of Kree Imperial Fleet soldiers; formerly Mephitisoids | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pub of Ailsa, Scotland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, sharp teeth and claws | Citizenship = Mephitisoid | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the Mephitisoids | Education = | Origin = Mephitisoid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Harras | First = Avengers #378 | Death = Avengers #379 | HistoryText = War with the Shi'ar "The Butcher" was the leader of the Mephitisoids back when they were at war with the Shi'ar, fighting their forces led by T'kyll Alabar who eventually defeated him them, at a point where the Shi'ar were on the verge of defeat. The Butcher was taken in chains to Chandilar and it was decided that both him and Alabar were to be put in stasis and set adrift in space, respectively in order to prevent that the Mephitisoids followers of the Butcher would rebel if he was executed, and to hid Alabar's atrocities, although it was stated that Alabar was there as a guarantee against the possibility the stasis would fail and that the Butcher would awaken, what was asked personally by the Emperor. He stayed in stasis for near to twelve-hundred years. During that period, he became an object of great fear for the Shi'ar. On Earth Eventually, his craft crashed on Earth and he was released on the Ailsa, Scotland, as was Alabar. This event occurred thanks to Galen Kor, admiral of the Kree Imperial Fleet, as part of a plot to attract Avengers and had them put under the Mephitisoid's control. He organized the locals as a militia, terrorizing them, had them monitor Alabar, and improved their weapons, while establishing himself in the pub. He was warned of the arrival of the Avengers Vision, Magdalene, Swordsman and especially Shi'ar Deathcry by local Ian MacAndrew whom he immediately killed (after thanking him for his intel). He then assembled his troops and attacked the Avengers and the Shi'ar, taking control of Swordsman and Magdalene who assaulted their fellow teammates before being restrained by the locals. The Kree then came, presenting themselves to the Mephitisoid and proposing him an alliance against the Shi'ar. The Avengers were returned to the pub of Ailsa, Magdalene and Swordsman serving of guards to the restrained Vision. The Shi'ar managed to infiltrate the pub and free the Vision. Eventually, Alabar revealed the truth of his victory, and asked for forgiveness, only to be killed by the Mephitisoid, who then ordered Magdalene to destroy the Vision, the sole threat to his and the Kree's plans. As Magdalene was upon to fire at the android, Deathcry grabbed the weapon and kill the Butcher. The Kree then left the place, their plan being thwarted. | Powers = The Mephitisoids emit a certain pheromone that allows them to control others in his powers, nearly instantaneous. Those pheromones had seemingly no effects on the Shi'ar Deathcry and T'kyll Alabar (but is was seen Shi'ar could be affected). Some Kree were also able to resist it. | Abilities = * The Butcher proved to have some technical skills, improving the locals' weapons. * He speak a disjointed English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * He possessed a heavy armor. * He had a restraint unit, used against Vision. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sharp claws. * He was seen using blades, spears, guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/mephitisoidav.htm }} Category:Pheromones Category:Mind Control